Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-71.45.107.44-20121208213555
Briana: What you liked the kiss?? Glitch: Yeah but were just friends Briana: Ok *Whew* *Loud boom* (Both): What was that?? Kiana: Guys come quick!!! (Both): Oh My God!! Dr. Tan: I'll rule this town!! Kiana: How we gonna stop him?? Glitch: We got to get out of here!! Mo: I'll get Sofia and Daniel!! Briana: Hurry!! Dr. Tan: I will rule this town and nobody can stop me!! *Big explosives* Mo: I got them let's go!! Briana: Mom, you know that helicopter?? Yeah come pick us up, i'll send you a pick what's going on!! Mom: Oh My God i'm coming hold on!! Dr. Tan: HAHAHAHA all you people are going to be my minons, ROBOTS ATTACK!!! Glitch: Where is your mom she need to hurry!! Mo: Calm down she's coming Kiana: There she is!! Briana: Wait I need my clothes and technoloigcal stuff!! Glitch: Briana wait!! Kiana: Wait for me!! Mo: I'm coming!! Briana: Let's hurry quick!! Kiana and Glitch: OK!! 15 minutes later Briana: Let's hurry people!! All in the helicopter Mom: You ok?? Briana: We're all fine GO MOM GO!! Mom: Hold on tight!! Dr. Tan: ROBOTS GET BRIANA, GLITCh, MO, AND KIANA!! Robots: Ok sir!! Dr.Tan:MUHAHAHAHA Robots: They are not there sir!! Dr. Tan: WHAT!!! No problem i'll get them myself!! ROBOTS GET ALL THE PEOPLE IN TOWN!! Robots: Your command sir!! Briana: Can you go any faster!! Mom: I think you need to hold on to to suitcases and put seatbelts on!! *All puts in seatbelts and hold on to suitcase* Mom: Hold on tight!! *All* Woah!!!! Mom: What?? Mo: Look at the explosions Glitch: Look at the people Kiana: Look at the robots Sofia: Look at the houses Daniel: Look at the stores Briana: And most of all look at Dr. Tan!! *All* Woah!! he's grown bigger than before!! Mom: He got that big robot costume on!! Mom: *Go to another city in 6 hours* Mom: Kids wake up!!! *All* Huh?? Kiana: Woah so pretty!! Mo: So big!!! Mom: Get off kids!! Dad: Hey kids ya'll heard about the explosion?? Briana: Yeah dad we don't want to talk about it Glitch: It was funny on the trip, rememeber guys Briana: Hey guys lets play truth or dare Mom: Don't do anything stupid!! Glitch: *Whispers* Briana truth or dare Briana: *Whispers* Dare Glitch: *Whispers* I dare you to distract your mom!! Briana: *Whsipers* I'm good at that!! Briana: Hey mom ain't that your crush?? Mom: Where?? Briana: *Thwacks on nose* HAHAHAHA Mom: I'm going to get you!! Glitch: Hahaha that was funny!! Dad: Briana I thimk you should look at this for a moment Briana: Ok?? Briana: Hey that's my crush, ohhhh *Cries* Briana: I can't look at this (All): Let us see!! Crush: I love you Briana (All): Awwww Briana: I love you too Crush: But I love someone else Briana: WHAT!!! Crush: I love Michelle i'm sorry Briana Briana: Leave me alone MacCoy!! MacCoy: Fine, come on Michelle Glitch: Are you ok?? Briana: No, I love him really bad Glitch!! Glitch: Come on let's go inside. Briana: Ok 10 minutes later Briana: I get you Glitch: Don't fall in love with that jerk again!! Briana: I know that!! Glitch: Come let's go to bed Briana: *Kisses on cheek* Thanks Glitch Glitch: You're welcome Next Morning News: A big explosion had destroyed city and a guy named Dr. Tan had caused all this with his robots and Robot costume. Hundreds are controlled by Dr. Tan that's all the news Bob back to you. Mom: Damn it I can't take this anymore!! Briana: Mom can't take what?? Mom: Moving place to place!! Briana: Ohhh Glitch: Good morning Briana and Briana's Mom Mom: Call me Angelia Glitch: Ok the news came on yet?? Briana: Yeah hundreds are controlled by Dr. Tan!! Glitch: Let's do something about he is going to here soon!! Kiana: He's right we got couple of days to think this through!! Mo: I'll call some people I know who used to work with Dr. Tan Glitch: Ok let's get this plan started 3 weeks later Dr. Tan: HAHAHA this town is going to be destroyed once and for all!! (All): NOT ON OUR WATCH!! Dr. Tan: Glitch, Briana, Mo, Sofia, Daniel, Angelia, And Morris!! *All pulls out guns* Dr. Tan: Really guns for my robots?? HAHAHAHA!!!! SEIZE THEM!! Glitch: *Shoots 2 people helmets* Briana: *Shoots 10 people helmets* Kiana: *Shoots 5 people helmets* Mo: *Shoots 15 people helmets* Angelia: *Shoots 20 people helmets* Morris: *Shoots 25 people helmets* Sofia: *Shoots 30 people helmets* Daniel: *Shoots one arm of Dr. Tan costume (All): Great shot!! Daniel: Thanks *Louder Boom* (All): Oh my god!! Angelia: Is that Oblio?? TO BE CONTINUED.......